winxfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Aisha's Outfits
This is Layla's closet. Most of her outfits tend to be sporty and tomboyish, although she does often wear skirts. Season 2 Sick Room The outfit we first see Layla in besides her Winx outfit is a soft purple sleeveless hoodie with denim capris that have a khaki cuff on the front, with soft pink hiking boots. Civilian When the others take Layla in to the nurse because she has PWD (Post Winx Depletion) syndrome she is given a cream nightgown with red trimming. Dance:Formal Layla's formal dance outfit is an aquamarine dress with a dark teal sash that swirls down her arm. With this she wears heels. UnderRealm The Underrealm outfit is a khaki explorer outfit, with boots to match. Layla wears hers with a soft pink scarf. Dance:RedFountain Layla's breakdancing outfit is a soft yellow midriff hoodie with red piping, green baggy cargo pants with one leg cut short, and pink sneakers. Gardenia Layla, when she, Stella, and Musa go club-hopping on Earth, wears a two-piece navy blue outfit (a midriff tank top and a miniskirt, both decorated with silver beads), navy blue leggings, and blue sandals. On her arms she wears navy zebra striped detached sleeves. Camping When the club is camping in the Resort Realm, Layla wears a pink and green tank top, khaki shorts, khaki and pink bands on her arm, and pink and khaki hiking boots. Pajamas For Season 2, Layla's pajamas are cream colored, sleeveless long johns with yellow and red striped socks, a blue leg warmer on one leg, and long cream and green colored detached sleeves. Skiing When the Winx go skiing, she dons a khaki and dark green snow suit, faded teal leggings, khaki gloves and boots, and a pair of gold goggles. Season 3 Dance:Eraklyon Layla's formal gown in Season 3 is a dark purple, tank top gown with a light purple, bejeweled bodice that spikes onto the long skirt. Underneath the dress, there is a sparkly purple petticoat showing. Around her shoulders she wears a sea green shrug, and she wears dark green heels. Dance Class When the Winx take a dance class at Alfea, she dons a light fuschia, crop turtleneck, a purple, orange, and pink hoodie with the word 'dance' on it, and some dark purple, glittery detached sleeves. Her shorts are khaki green, with a yellow belt and a star with the word 'dance' across it. Her socks are striped like her hoodie, with khaki green boots. Her hair is pulled back into a bun with a pink headband. Biker Raincoat Her raincoat is a patchwork of purple, green, pink and yellow, with a solid pink front that features green buttons. The sleeves are short, and she wears white gloves with purple trim. Her rainboots are green with yellow polkadots, and pink soles. The tall socks are mainly green plaid, with white, pink, and yellow stripes, and purple tops on them. She also wears a plaid hat with the same pattern as her coat. Pajamas Season 4 Frutti Her choice of fruit is watermelon so she has a melon ponytail tie, shirt w/ green midpiece, pink shorts and green-pink heels w/ melon purse. Winx Club Band Love and Pet Pajamas Cowgirl Exercise Out on the Town Explorer Category:Clothes